


Fuck off, Hamilton

by LadyNikita



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: Thomas defending James and Alex being a dick, basically





	Fuck off, Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by America (@redheadedinsane on Tumblr)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Thomas Jefferson was walking down the corridor, holding his case full of papers. He was grinning, for just a moment ago he won a discussion with Alexander Hamilton. It was quite an achievement, since Hamilton was really good at arguing, Thomas had to admit it, even if he didn’t want to. But he smirked in his soul. Today I was better.  
Suddenly he saw something that made him smile even wider. The one person that was everything in his life was standing there, next to a window, looking out on the garden, enwrapped in thought. Thomas made his way to him quietly and embraced him suddenly, making him jump and laugh.  
‘You scared me, Thomas!’ James Madison exclaimed.  
‘How was your day, darling?’ he asked, winking at him.  
‘It was fine, thanks’ James chuckled. He didn’t have to ask, since Thomas started to talk about his right away.  
'That’s good. You know, I had discussion class now and guess what. I defeated Hamilton utterly, I swear this bastard never got as big failure as today.’  
James laughed.  
'Wow, I can’t believe my boyfriend is so talented.’  
Thomas looked theatrically offended.  
'Of course I am talented, James!’  
'Yeah, right, I know you are, Thomas’ James snorted. He looked above his shoulder to see Lafayette chatting with Hamilton. He softly pulled away from Thomas. 'Wait here, I need to talk to him.’  
'Where are you going?’ Thomas frowned and followed his sight. 'You wanna talk to Hamilton?’ he couldn’t believe.  
'No, I need to talk to Lafayette as we are both taking French classes.’  
'Remind me again, why is this man taking his native language classes?’ Thomas asked a bit calmed down.  
'He said he wants to see how we’re doing and correct the teacher’ he laughed. 'I’ll be back in a minute.  
James made his way to them and asked Lafayette about something. Thomas took out his phone and scrolled through his texts.  
Suddenly he heard Hamilton’s laugh. He turned around furiously to see James gathering up the papers he had accidentally dropped from the floor. Lafayette was looking at him indulgently, as Hamilton was making comments.  
'Madison, why can’t you do anything right? Go and take your damn medicine, son, cause you can’t even properly hold the papers!’  
James blushed and dropped his gaze at the floor, gathering up the papers with shaking hands.  
'Fuck off, Hamilton!’ Thomas yelled and approached them. 'If that lost discussion wasn’t enough for you, I can punch you in the face right away with pleasure!’  
'Yeah, well, go right ahead, that won’t change anything about your boyfriend being a klutz’ he taunted. Thomas gritted his teeth and helped James got up.  
'I warn you, Hamilton, one more word-’  
'He, guys, arrete’ Lafayette put his hand on Hamilton’s shoulder. 'Allons-y, I think John wanted to see you.’  
They betook themselves off, as Thomas laid his hand on James shoulder.  
'You okay, Jamie?’ he asked.  
'Yeah… thanks, Thomas’ he thanked him, blushing. 'You didn’t have to do that.’  
'Of course I had to’ he asserted. 'I would never miss an opportunity to fight Hamilton again’ he laughed. 'Also, he can’t speak of you like that’ he hugged him tightly. 'You’re everything I need Jamie.’


End file.
